Backing a vehicle to a trailer is an all too well known frustration to commercial and recreational drivers alike. Because the trailer is typically outside of the view of the driver, all but the most skilled of drivers typically require multiple attempts before finally properly aligning the hitch with the trailer. Additionally, an error in judgement can easily result in collision of the vehicle with the trailer, resulting in financial loss in addition to the frustration inherent to the task.
As a result, others have proposed the use of an additional mirror to aid in this task. Unfortunately, the heretofore-proposed solutions have involved either the permanent attachment of a mirror to the outside of a vehicle's tailgate or the temporary affixation of such a mirror with suction cups, clamps or the like. In the former case, the mirror is subject to damage when not needed, causes permanent damage to the tailgate's aesthetic appearance and may interfere with ordinary operation of the tailgate. In the latter case, the driver of the vehicle must engage in the additional task of affixing the mirror to the tailgate whenever needed and, if the mirror is to be affixed with suction cups or the like, the tailgate must be relatively free dirt. Additionally, the temporarily affixed mirror may come loose inadvertently, thereby only compounding the frustration of an already frustrating task.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art by providing a method and apparatus whereby an additional mirror may be selectively deployed from within a tailgate such that the mirror is readily available when needed and readily stored when not needed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus whereby the aesthetic appearance of the tailgate as well as the tailgate's functionality remain in tact notwithstanding the presence of the mirror. Finally it is an object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus that may be economically implemented either as an option at time of purchase or as an after market modification.